Shredder Tengu
Tengu Shredder - '''demon Trybunału Ninja. Wygląd Opis Historia '''The lost Episode(Ninja Tribunal)(sezon 5) W IV wieku zły Tengu znany jako Niszczyciel zaczął niszczyć spustoszenie w całej Japonii i planował zdominować świat. Cesarz wezwał największych wojowników Japonii, Kon , Juto , Chikara , Hisomi i najzdolniejszych, Oroku Saki . Uzbrojeni w mistyczną zbroję, pięciu wojowników walczyło z Niszczycielem Tengu. Walka skończyła się, gdy Saki zdołał obalić demona i był gotów dokończyć zadanie, gdy demon porozumiewał się z nim na płaszczyźnie astralnej i ofiarował mu władzę i świat w zamian za jego duszę. Od razu ciemna strona Saki pozwoliła duszy Niszczyciela na włamanie, zanim Saki zniszczył pustą łuskę Niszczyciela. Pięciu wojowników powróciło do Cesarza, który ogłosił ich Pięciu Smoków i nadał im „Znak Trzech Palców Smoka” jako symbol. Jednak Saki podniósł płaszcz Niszczyciela, podbił Japonię i odwrócił symbol na swój własny. Pozostałe Smoki wędrowały po świecie i poznawały starożytne sztuki od mistycznych mistrzów, dopóki nie powróciły i nie przekroczyły śmiertelnych granic. Cztery Smoki walczyły ze swoim byłym towarzyszem w magicznej bitwie i manifestowały swoje ziemskie awatary. Ostatecznie Niszczyciel został pokonany, ale nie mógł zostać zniszczony, więc cztery Smoki zapieczętowały go w trumnie i ukryły swój hełm i rękawicę. Cztery Smoki czuwały nad tymi obiektami, ponieważ gdyby miały zostać ponownie połączone, Niszczyciel ponownie by się podniósł. Aby pomóc im zapobiec ożywieniu Niszczyciela, cztery Smoki ogłosiły się Trybunałem Ninja i nauczyły swoich tajnych sztuk czystych i godnych wojowników jako ich Akolitów . Jednak siedemset lat później zbrodniarz z Utrom, Ch'll, wziął na siebie płaszcz Niszczyciela i grał na legendzie, by zyskać szacunek. Foot Mystics wysłał Bone Demon , który został ukryty za amuletem, aby zlokalizować Lap of the Gods i ożywić Niszczyciela. Ale Żółwie były w stanie zobaczyć przez płaszcz, udało im się trafić w amulet i pozwolić mu zostać pokonanym przez Przedwiecznego i Mistrza Drzazg . Trybunał Ninja oddzielił przedmioty. W XXI wieku pięć Mistycznych Stóp uwolniło się od Karai i próbowało uwolnić swojego mistrza. Kiedy artefakty zostały zebrane, pokonały Trybunał Ninja i zabrały artefakty do Nowego Jorku , gdzie ożywiły Niszczyciela, aby mógł zemścić się na Karai, który uzurpował sobie jego tytuł. Niszczyciel krążył po Bibliotece Pamięci Oroku Saki, aby dostać się do Karai, ale okazała się odporna na broń opartą na magii, którą opracował dr Chaplin . Kiedy spadł jego hełm, twarz Niszczyciela przypominała jego żywą jaźń, którą Ch'll przyjął jako swoją fałszywą tożsamość, i sprawił, że Karai uwierzył, że uderzyła swojego pana. Twarz Niszczyciela zmieniła się następnie w jego postać nieumarłą i powiedział, że śmiertelnicy bawią się tak zabawnie, co wyjaśniło, że on z nią mieszkał. Niszczarka zmieniła miecz Karai w węża. Potem rozebrał jej zbroję i zdecydował, że zrobi pasującego niewolnika. Ale ingerencja Żółwi zmusiła Shreddera do ujawnienia swojego demona i nieumarłych Minionów , które przywołał podczas pobytu w Świecie Pustki, i zamieniła szczyt wieży w cmentarz. Słudzy Shreddera nadal mieli Karai i zaczął ją atakować, gdy Chaplin próbował ją bronić. Niszczyciel mógł natychmiast zobaczyć, że jest zakochany i postanowił go uciąć i zranił Karai. Żółwie przywołały smocze awatary do walki z Niszczycielem, który wysłał go i Pięciu Mistyków na ziemię. Gdy żółwie wycofały się, Niszczyciel spojrzał na współczesny świat i ogłosił swoje plany zmodyfikowania go na własną rękę. Po zdobyciu Biura Burmistrza, Niszczyciel zaczął zamieniać go w swoją cytadelę z rozszerzającą się kopułą i zaczął przekształcać Nowy Jork w świat chaosu, ciemności i potworów. Ale gdy Shredder potrzebował więcej energii, aby ukończyć transformację, Five Mystics zadbało o to, by władze miasta stworzyły Keystony w trójkącie, aby wzmocnić zaklęcie. Kiedy Żółwie próbowały to odwrócić, używając mocy Keystonów przeciwko Rozdrabniaczowi, Shredder dowiedział się i był zły, że Pięciu Mistyków go nie poinformowało. Zapobiegł złamaniu zaklęcia i wzmocnił je, aby dokończyć transformację. Żółwie, sprzymierzone z innymi Akolitami, Purpurowymi Smokami , Siłami Ochrony Ziemi, Siłą Sprawiedliwości i Klanem Stóp , prowadzą atak na Niszczyciela. Karai, wziąwszy płaszcz Niszczyciela, miał powiązanie, by wyssać z niego energię, aby go osłabić, aby mogli rozdzielić hełm i rękawicę. Ale gdy Shredder stracił przytomność, Hun kopnął go, by upewnić się, że nie żyje, ale Niszczyciel obudził się i rzucił go. Niszczyciel następnie przetransportował Splintera, Przedwiecznego i Żółwie na zewnątrz, gdzie jechał na koniu demonicznym, był uzbrojony w trójząb i przygotowany do polowania. Uderzył w drugą i zaatakował Splintera, gdy Hamato Yoshi zamanifestował się z Medalionów Żółwi. Yoshi porwał Trójząb Niszczyciela i pociął go nim, co spowodowało wyciek cennej energii z jego zbroi. Aby się naprawić, Niszczyciel przywrócił Nowy Jork do stanu normalnego, zanim przekształcił się w swojego smoczego awatara. Żółwie stały się również smokami i walczyły z nim, ale Niszczyciel okazał się zbyt silny. Karai zaczął ponownie sapać energię Niszczyciela, więc poszedł ją zniszczyć. Ale Żółwie uderzyły, gdy Niszczyciel powoli osłabł i powrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Z desperacji Saki próbował zaatakować swoich wrogów, ale Żółwie rzuciły go dookoła i oddzieliły jego rękawicę, która została zmiażdżona w ustach Michała Anioła i hełm, który został napadnięty przez Leonarda . Kiedy żółwie powróciły do swoich normalnych postaci, ich amulety akolitowe zostały zniszczone, i ponownie manifestowały ducha Yoshi. Yoshi pociął mieczem na strzępy na pół. Oprócz zniszczenia fizycznej postaci Niszczyciela, jego demoniczna esencja została zniszczona, ponieważ Yoshi został wezwany jako całkowicie astralna manifestacja, pełna projekcja czystości z płaszczyzny astralnej, która mogła wyeliminować demoniczne esencje. Dlatego jedyny prawdziwy Niszczyciel został całkowicie pokonany na zawsze. Back To the Sewers(Sezon 7) W pewnym momencie w przyszłości Utrom Shredder, Original Shredder i Cyber Shredder byli zaangażowani w walkę ze sobą, podczas gdy członkowie Klanu Stóp, którzy byli lojalni wobec Utrom Shreddera i ci lojalni wobec Cyber Shredder byli pozornie w walczyć ze sobą. Nie wyjaśniono, w jaki sposób Tengu Shredder powrócił lub dlaczego żaden z jego nieumarłych żołnierzy nie był obecny. Można jednak założyć, że Niszczyciel chciał walczyć z maksymalną mocą, zamiast przekierowywać jakąś moc, by przywołać nieumarłych sług. Warto było zauważyć, że ta przyszłość nie nastąpiła, ponieważ zasady podróży w czasie sugerowały, że jest to przyszłość alternatywna. Raphael skomentował, jak to była zakręcona przyszłość z trzema Niszczycielami. To była możliwa przyszłość, ale tak się nie stało. Originalny Tengu Shredder Tengu Shedder składa się z dwóch oddzielnych istot: The Shredder Tengu (lub Demon Shredder) i Oroku Saki (jeden z Pięciu Smoków). Według Przedwiecznego nikt nie wiedział, jaki poziom mrocznej głębi go zrodził, ale w roku 300 ne w Hamato Niszczyciel powstał z jakiegoś paskudnego dołu w postaci Tengu, demona, który miał tylko jeden cel: ujarzmić świat i przekształcić go w imperium pełne agonii i zniszczenia. Demon rozprzestrzeniał swoje zło wszędzie i wydawał się nie do powstrzymania, dopóki pięciu największych wojowników w Japonii pod wodzą Oroku Saki nie wystąpiło, by mu się przeciwstawić. Saki zadał ostatni cios i pozornie położył kres demonowi na dobre, a pięciu wojowników stało się znanych jako Pięć Smoków. Oroku Saki Chociaż wyglądało na to, że Saki pokonał demona, w rzeczywistości zawarł umowę z Tengu, który obiecał mu, że uczyni go bogiem wśród ludzi, pozwalając złemu duchowi Tengu połączyć się z jego ludzką duszą i stać się gospodarzem do największego zła, jakie świat kiedykolwiek znał. Zdrada Saki pogrążyła Japonię w epoce ciemności, a wrogość Niszczyciela płynęła w nim i wokół niego. Stał się najbardziej przerażającym władcą w całej Japonii, Niszczycielem. Tylko dzięki połączonej potędze pozostałych czterech Smoków, Trybunał Ninja pokonał i uwięził ich byłego towarzysza. Osobowość Oryginalna Niszczarka była istotą czystego zła: Jego cel był niczym innym jak całkowitym podbojem i zniszczył wszystko na swojej drodze, aby osiągnąć ten cel. Demon Shredder miał sadystyczne poczucie humoru, widział wszystko jako grę i bawił się swoimi wrogami, wykorzystując jedynie ułamek swojej niesamowitej mocy - jednak stał się znacznie poważniejszy, jeśli natknął się na przeciwników, którzy zagrozili jego mocy. Należy również zauważyć, że chociaż Oroku Saki pozwolił, by Niszczyciel Tengu go pochłonął, jego osobowość pozostała dominująca w ich nowej formie, chociaż był wyraźnie pod wpływem duszy demona. Uprawnienie Niszczyciel Demonów był jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we Wszechświecie TMNT, z możliwością przerobienia całej Ziemi na swój własny obraz. Shredder polegał głównie na swojej ciemnej magii w walce, która stała się jeszcze silniejsza jako mistyczny praktykujący na świecie. Mógł wystrzelić bardzo potężne podmuchy ciemnej energii, użyć telekinezy, kontrolować i manipulować żywiołami, zregenerować się po obrażeniach, przywołać armie Tengu (w tym demony, nieumarli i rozmaite potwory), zmienić wygląd przedmiotów, komunikować się na płaszczyźnie mentalnej, posiadać ludzie, manipulując i kontrolując ciemność w swoich sercach (w ten sposób zepsuł Oroku Saki), powiększył się, teleportował, zmieniał kształt i absorbował ciemną energię. Wykazano, że Niszczyciel ma bardzo wysoki poziom nadludzkiej siły, ponieważ był w stanie złapać pełną siłę uderzenia Srebrnego Strażnika i z łatwością rzucił go na orbitę. Shredder został opisany jako najbardziej utalentowany wojownik na ziemi, zanim zdradził Trybunał Ninja. Mógł również przekształcić się w smoka, który miał ogromnie zwiększoną siłę fizyczną, niesamowitą wytrzymałość, zdolne do lotu skrzydła, a także potężny atak oddechu ciemnej energii. Zauważono, że Demon Shredder utworzył duchowe połączenie z każdym, kto wziął dla siebie nazwę i płaszcz „The Shredder”. Uważa się, że ten link był powodem, dla którego wszyscy kolejni Niszczyciele mieli tendencję do ukształtowania swojej zbroi (aw przypadku Chrella, ich ludzkiego przebrania) po pierwotnym pojawieniu się Oroku Saki. W ostatecznej walce przeciwko niemu Karai był w stanie użyć tego łącza przeciwko Niszczycielowi Demonów i osuszyć jego moce. Z powodu niesamowitych mocy Shreddera widział wszystko jako grę i nie wykorzystał w pełni swojej mocy, chyba że czuł się zagrożony. Z tego powodu nie było jasne, w jakim stopniu potęga Demona Strzępi - jego arogancja sprawiła, że został osłabiony i pozbawiony władzy przez Żółwie i ich sojuszników, zanim mógł uwolnić swój pełny potencjał. Mimo to sama liczba i moce, które przyniosły Niszczycielowi (potężny sojusz bohaterów i złoczyńców, mistyczna moc Trybunału Ninja, żółwie przywołujące ich smocze duchy, zdolność Karai do wysysania jego energii poprzez wspólny związek i duch Hamato Yoshi) był świadectwem zagrożenia, jakie stwarzał światu. * Good Genes, Part 1 * ''Legend of the 5 Dragons'' * New World Order, Part 1 * New World Order, Part 2 * Enter the Dragons, Part 1 * Enter the Dragons, Part 2 * Tempus Fugit Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Męskie postacie